


Birth in the Bunker

by DreamerAlly21



Series: Supernatural X Reader Imagines Collection [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAlly21/pseuds/DreamerAlly21
Summary: Imagine: Going into labor and giving birth to your and Sam’s baby girl!(This could be seen as part 2 of Three Plus One or a standalone Imagine.)B/N= Baby nameM/N= Middle name





	Birth in the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have never given birth before, so a lot of things may be inaccurate! I just thought this would be a cute idea to try with my own writing style.

It had been a long nine months. Nine months of morning sickness, mood swings, and a growing belly, but we're here. The week i was due for our baby. The doctor confirmed i would be having a healthy baby girl. She is especially fussy tonight as i tried to calm her. I rocked in my chair, "The Pregnant Chair" as Dean called it, that Sam bought me in our shared bedroom trying to soothe the occassional kicks.

"Well, little one. You're certaintly a fighter. Just like your mama, daddy, and crazy uncle." I chuckled and rub the watermelon sized belly. It’s still a funny sight to see after being slim for so long. The hunter life is good exercise, i suppose.  
“Daddy'll be here soon so we can sleep. I already read to you. Would you like a song? Your Uncle Dean loves music. Though, they're not exactly lullabies."  
I thought for a minute before deciding on a classic i heard somewhere.

"Here's one. I think i'll just change the lyrics a little." Grinning, i began to sing softly to the small life protected by a bigger stomach.  
"Hush little baby, don't you... kick a peep.  
Mama's ready to go to sleep. And if that doesn't work, being pregnant still has it's perks...Well, i can't think of many, but you're the best one." I remarked.

"I couldn't agree more." Sam's smiling voice entered the lamp-lit room.  
"How are you two holdin’ up?"  
"We're fine. I think she wants her daddy though."  
Sam came over to the padded chair laying his gentle, giant palms over my smaller ones resting over the bump.  
"Hi there. You keeping mommy awake? That's no good. She needs her rest so we can be ready for you when you make your entrance to the world." He whispered.  
The answer was another kick, harder this time. Peeling off my socks, Sam gently gave my swollen feet a massage, careful not to tickle me.  
When he was done he smiled, holding out his arm for support as i got up.

“Come on, darlin’. Let’s try and rest.”  
"Try being the key word. But there will probably be another five trips to the bathroom in between." I note.  
"Like before you were pregnant and we would be on the road on the way to our next case? Huh? Who was the one to always ask for a bathroom break?" He teased back, kissing my cheek, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Oh hush! You were accountable for the other half!" I replied, going to kiss his lips.

We laughed at the memories of Dean grumbling curses under his breath, turning to face us-mostly me- annoyed that my body wouldn't abide to his "Few stops as possible" rule. I simply told him a small person has a smaller bladder. Then he shot back how that made no sense for the youngest Winchester who is a foot taller than me. The two would begin to bicker over the nonsense while i leaned back, taking in the car radio's rock melody. 

~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~

The first thing to come into my mind as i stared at the darkness around me is the baby. I slowly sit up, grimancing at the pain in my back, glancing at the alarm clock on my bedside table. The soft blue light read 12:30 in the morning, only an hour passed since we fell asleep. My feet were facing the door when i heard the sheets rustle. Hunter’s instinct. Sam placed a tired hand on my shoulder. 

"Hey." He mumbled. "Everything ok?"  
"Um. Yeah. I just have to pee. The first of many." I tried to laugh it off, but was cut short by my own sharp intake of breath when a pain ran across my lower stomach.  
"Crap. She really needs to go." I stood up as fast as i could, trying not to panic and hearing a pop that i imagined belonged to my joints.  
"Y/N.." Sam began, turning on his lamp.  
Quickly turning on my own lamp so i could see why i suddenly felt wet in my pajama pants, the answer became clear.  
"Sam!" I gasped. "She's coming!"

"Now? Oh! We-we need to get you to the hospital! No. Dean can drive. Holy crap! We're about to become parents! Are we ready for this?" Sam sped around the room fighting with a pair of jeans and his belt before grabbing the bag i packed months in advance.  
"Yes. We've talked about this. Come on." I staggered into the hallway with my all my weight leaning into Sam's arms.  
"Dean!" We yelled in unison once reaching his open door. He woke up with a start, gun pointing at us in self-defense.  
"Baby time." I breathed out. 

He sighed a breath of relief before putting it away. After slipping on his own jeans i cried out as a contraction hit. I begin to realize the kicks from earlier were contrations as well.  
"Y/N?" Sam kneeled to look into my downcast eyes when i doubled over.  
"Where are my damn keys?" Dean muttered.  
"Guys.. I-i don't think we should go to the hospital." I panted.  
"What?! Why?" The brothers yelled in unison.  
"You're in labor! We have to!" Sam insisted.

"No. I know. But i don't know if i'll make it. And there's no way i'll have a baby in the Impala!"  
"Y/N," Dean said. "You need to-" I interrupted with another painful moan.  
"Please! She's coming fast! Don't worry. I always liked the idea of a home birth anyway." I tried to smile, before my face twisted into a frown. Sam stood up before facing his brother, keeping his hand on my shoulder.  
"Do you know how to deliever a baby?"  
"I ai’nt a midwife! Why, do you?"  
"No.. But, i guess we'll find out together."

Back in our shared bedroom, Sam gingerly laid me on top of the bed covers.  
"Go get towels! Now!" He ordered to Dean, who was in the door frame. When Dean was out of sight, Sam began to remove my pants and underwear in one swift movement. He had began to move my legs as Dean returned.  
"Son of a bitch." He stared after handing the stuff to Sam who adjusted the towel under me.  
"Oh like it's worse than any creature we've hunted!" I snapped. The brothers then walked to each side of the bed.  
"Ok, Y/N.” Sam whispered.  
“You decide. Who gets to be the doctor?" 

I moved my head side to side to get a good look at both of them.  
"Ummm..."  
Of course, i wanted Sam to be the one by my side. He always knew what to say to calm my nerves in any situatuon. On the other hand, there's no way i'm letting Dean get that personal with my body. In all the years we've been hunting he's just been a best friend.  
"You!" I pointed to Sam. "You know what's down there anyway!" Dean gave his brother an impressed look. Sam shook it off while kissing my heated forhead.  
"Ok." He sighed shakily with a small smile. "Let's have a baby."  
I couldn't return the kiss because a scream filled my lungs instead. 

"Deeean!" I reach out for his hand, interlocking our fingers, and grasping it tighter than any gun i've ever held. He knelt down so i could get a better grip.  
"I'm right here. I'm not goin’ anywhere." Dean assured me.  
Sam kneeled between my legs after finding some gloves Dean brought.  
"Try pushing!" So push i did. After a few seconds of silence Dean shook my increasingly tight grasp.  
"Breathe! Y/N! Breathe!" I let go of a breath i didn't realise i was holding in.  
"Sorry." Dean's cool hand brushed the hairs out of my feverish face. 

More pushes and a half hour later, i flopped back into my sweaty pillow, bringing up my hands to the closed eyes that had tears pouring out.  
"I can't do it. I can't do anymore, guys. It hurts so bad!" I croaked. My heart pounded in my chest faster than ever reminding me of the energy i had been using.  
"Yes you can! You're a hunter! You've faced more scary shit than this." Dean encouraged.  
"I can see the head! Just two more, sweetheart! Maybe three. Please. You're doing SO great." Sam coaxed. I shook my head. A shiver coursed through my body due to the fatigue.  
"Are you sure?" I whimpered.  
"Relax." Dean breathed. "Relax, Y/N.”  
"Almost there! You got this! She's getting close!" Five minutes later i heard the most beautiful sound. Dean continuted to hold me as Sam cleaned the screaming life off while cutting the cord with his pocket knife.  
"She's beautiful." He whispered, tears forming in his own hazel eyes.

I chuckled softly when he handed me the squirming child wrapped in one of his old plaid shirts after he cleaned her off.  
"So, what's the beauty's name?" Dean asks.  
I looked up at Sam who i shared a long kiss on the lips before returing my gaze to our newest family member. I strok her pink cheeks to alliveate the cries filling the small room.

"Uncle Dean, meet your niece. B/N M/N Winchester."


End file.
